Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a support frame barbecue grill. More specifically, the present invention relates to a barbecue grill support frame assembly having distinct sub-assemblies.
Over the past two decades, gas barbecue grills have become increasingly popular as outdoor cooking devices. Gas barbecue grills generally consist of a support structure connected to a cooking chamber. The structure can be configured to provide support for other elements, including a fuel tank and auxiliary cooking surfaces. The support structure is usually formed from a substantial number of frame members connected together with fasteners such as nuts and bolts. Gas barbecue grills are typically packaged with the support structure, the cooking chamber, and any related accessories disassembled to reduce the packaging size.
A concern with gas barbecue grills of this type is the difficulty in assembling the grill. Due to the large number of packaged components, including the frame members, the fasteners, and other related hardware, the purchaser is required to perform a myriad number of steps to connect the frame members and assemble the support structure. The purchaser faces more time-consuming steps when connecting the cooking chamber to the support structure. The assembly becomes even more daunting when the barbecue grill includes auxiliary cooking surfaces, auxiliary cooking burners, and other accessories such as temperature gages and cooking controls. As a general rule, the assembly process becomes more difficult as the complexity of the grill design increases. From a marketing standpoint, a grill design that involves a complex assembly process is unappealing to potential purchasers and as a result, should be avoided.
A second concern with this type of gas barbecue grills is that the support structure is susceptible to a loss of structural integrity due to the multiplicity of fasteners used to hold the frame members together. Also, the fasteners may wear and loosen over time. The reduction in structural integrity can also affect side support structures connected to the support structure and cause a reduction in the load-bearing capacity of the side support structures. As a result, additional and more complex structure may be required.
An example of existing gas barbecue grill designs suffering from the problems identified above is U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,973 to Home. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 4 therein, the grill 1 has a considerable number of individual components that are secured with threaded fasteners that are susceptible to loosen over time. Consequently, the grill assembly experiences a reduction in structural integrity. Also, as shown in FIG. 3, the upper post 31 and lower post 32 are connected with a spring 4 that results in a non-linear, disjointed appearance at the junction of the posts 31, 32.
Another example of existing gas grill design with a complex assembly that is susceptible to a reduction in structural integrity over time is U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,515 to Pivonka. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 3 therein, cart assembly 10 is formed from numerous frame members 16, 76, 78 inserted through sleeves 36, 38, 40, 42, which are attached to end frame members 12, 14. The frame members 16, 76, 78 are secured in place by the interaction of a threaded fastener 52, 54, 56, 58 and nut 44, 46, 48, 50 with the sleeves 36, 38, 40, 42.
Yet another example of a gas grill design suffering from the above-identified problems is U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,866 to Home. Referring to FIGS. 1-3 and 5, the cart assembly 10 comprises a plurality of frame members 3 and two support brackets 1. The frame members 3 are secured to the brackets 1 by spring-loaded ball 112 embedded in a rigid wall fo the bracket 1 and that engages hole 31 in the member 3. Side tables 4 are secured to the brackets 1 by threaded fasteners inserted through apertures located in an upper portion of each bracket 1. Similarly, the cooking chamber 2 is secured to the brackets 1 by threaded fasteners inserted through apertures located in a top portion of each bracket 1.
Therefore, there is a definite need for a barbecue grill assembly having a durable support frame that can be simply and reliably assembled. In addition, there is a need for a barbecue grill assembly that can be compactly packaged in a state that facilitates easy assembly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a barbecue grill assembly comprising an upper assembly and a lower assembly, the upper assembly adapted to receive a cooking chamber. The grill assembly further comprises at least one projection on one of either the lower assembly or the upper assembly, and at least one receiver on the other assembly.
In accord with the invention, the projection and the receiver are cooperatively dimensioned such that the projection is received by the receiver. The projection having a first portion and a second portion wherein the first portion is adapted to be biased into contact with an inner surface of the receiver.
In additional accord with the invention, the barbecue grill assembly includes a lateral assembly, positioned proximate the upper assembly. The lateral assembly is adapted to receive an auxiliary work surface or a cooking burner.
In further accord with the invention, the upper, lower, and lateral assemblies are each formed from a plurality of tubular frame members. The upper, lower, and lateral assemblies each can be pre-assembled by welding the frame members. These assemblies can include receivers and insertable projections for assembly by the user.
In still further accord with the invention, the barbecue grill assembly includes means for biasing the first portion of the projection into engagement with the inner surface of the receiver to generally secure the upper and lower assemblies.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.